


2046

by EmilleS



Category: 2046 (2004), Gintama
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Там хорошо, где нас нет: в прошлом нас уже нет, и оно кажется прекрасным. ©
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	2046

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизодический кроссовер с "2046" Вонга Карвая
> 
> Написано на Edo Fights 2020 для команды Кихейтая

_В 2046-ом году густая сеть железных дорог охватила земной шар. Таинственный поезд отправляется время от времени в год 2046-й. Все пассажиры, отправляющиеся в 2046-й год, имеют только одно желание: вернуть утраченные воспоминания, так как всё остается неизменным в 2046-ом.  
Так ли это на самом деле, никто не знает, поскольку никто оттуда не возвратился, кроме меня._ ©

– Главное не влюбляйтесь в андроидов, – советует старик за стойкой. В глазах у него смесь бесконечности и тоски. Огни на стенах сегодня зелёные и красные, и от них бесцветное пойло выглядит ядовитым и ярким.  
Поезд всё движется.  
Привыкнуть к бесконечной вибрации, к гулу на самой грани оказывается слишком легко, сложнее – к холодному спектру оттенков от мигающих ламп. Такасуги трёт глаза – по привычке оба – и останавливает себя в середине движения.  
– Здесь может быть одиноко, – заученно повторяет старик. – А они способны выполнить любое ваше желание.  
– Любое? – спрашивает Такасуги с весёлым, недобрым интересом.  
– Главное, не влюбляйтесь, – помолчав, заканчивает тот.  
Тишина, окутывающая вагоны, невыразительно-мягкая, не имеет веса и не заполнима ничем. Возвращение – непопулярный маршрут.  
– Скоро будет холодно, – рассеянно сообщает старик. По его лицу похоже, что холод уже выгрыз дыру под рёбрами и пробрался внутрь – выжирать внутренности, словно обезумевший хищник. Такасуги опрокидывает в себя пиалу, и у него под рёбрами сворачивается тепло.  
Параграф 201 руководства пассажиров предупреждает, что в зонах 1224 и 1225 царит экстремальный холод. Отопление поезда не настолько мощное, поэтому каждый пассажир должен прижаться к другому. Такасуги коротает время, переходя из купе в купе и глядя в окно; за стеклом ничего, кроме вереницы огней, и каждый из огней – память. Такасуги идёт назад оттуда, где должен был пропасть безвозвратно, потому что прошлое – колодец без дна, прошлое – это трясина.  
– Всем пассажирам рекомендуется вернуться к себе, – говорят за его спиной. Человек за его спиной не ощущается человеком, на звук он как насмешка и холод, как перебор струн в тот поздний час, когда природа не издаёт звуков, наложенный на хруст первого льда. Такасуги смотрит на его блёклое, дрожащее отражение; снаружи по стеклу ползёт иней, расцветает узорами.  
– Это угроза? – спрашивает он с интересом, и человек за спиной, человек в отражении приподнимает брови. Молчит. Говорит:  
– Если не хотите возвращаться, я могу пригласить вас к себе.  
Такасуги идёт следом, заинтригованный.  
– Моё имя Бансай, – говорит человек, которых здесь нет, не-человек; его кожа тепла и не похожа на пластик. Такасуги прикрывает за собой дверь.  
– Ты можешь говорить мне "ты".  
Бансай замолкает. Затем замечает:  
– Возможно, параграф 201, в этом был прав, – он делает шаг назад, вперёд и снова назад – и тогда Такасуги подходит сам.  
– Прав в чём?   
– Холод отступает рядом с другим человеком.  
– Или с тем, кто просто на него похож, – соглашается Такасуги, зная, что он похож на человека куда меньше андроида перед ним. Внутри у Бансая – функционал, лишённый пустот, сложный и обучаемый. У него самого – лишь прах и пепел.  
В их сближении нет близости, только необходимость, продиктованная числами и словами. Такасуги уходит к утру; иней за эти часы разрастается, окончательно скрывая огни.

Вечером, в баре, Бансай встаёт при его появлении, и Такасуги говорит:  
– На твой вкус.  
Куда делся старик за стойкой, он не уточняет.  
– Почему ты уехал из 2046-го? – абсент в рюмке Бансая такой же яркий, как его волосы.  
– Как ты думаешь?  
У Бансая руки музыканта: длинные чуткие пальцы, сильные запястья. Человеку с такими руками доверишь прикрывать себе спину.  
– Люди многое ищут на этом маршруте.   
Такасуги нравится, как медленно, как вдумчиво он роняет слова.   
– Хотят вернуть прошлое, хотят постичь прошлое.  
– Своё прошлое я постиг, и его не вернуть, – произносит Такасуги в ответ. Его заполняет странная, немая горечь. В том недалёком прошлом, оставленным за спиной, чтобы отправиться в прошлое дальше, у него не осталось ни незавершённых дел, ни долгов, которые нужно отдать, но обратный ход поезда, стук колёс, этот холод, они возвращают назад всё, что давно должно было отгореть.  
– Полагаю, ты будешь против, – начинает Бансай. Его рука ныряет под стол, выуживая сямисэн, – но я бы хотел…  
Такасуги смеётся. Впрочем, он и сам не знает почему.  
– Не буду, – говорит он, и ничуть не лукавит. – Я хочу слышать то, что во мне слышишь ты.  
В их разговорах есть некий фрагмент, или изъян, или шестое чувство, словно когда-то во сне, который он никогда не видел, он проговаривал эти реплики и получал те же ответы.  
Возможно, всё это было проекцией, ловушкой для разума, созданной умелыми инженерами. Возможно, именно поэтому никто не возвращался из года 2046. Тот старик за стойкой говорил ему, что проводники в поезде способны исполнить любое его желание; но все свои желания исполнил он сам, ещё прежде, чем отправился в 2046, и прежде, чем решил из него вернуться.  
– Нам лучше пройти ко мне, – сообщает Бансай отстранённо.   
В его мелодии птица бьётся о лёд, заменивший ей небо, и сгорает огнём, обращаясь в бессмертие, и огонь идёт за ней по пятам, наполняя землю нежностью, болью, памятью. Заключительным аккордом в маленьком пространстве купе застывает мучительный крик, и всё обрывается, повисает густой тишиной.  
Такасуги точно знает, почему не остался в 2046-ом – всё в нём, даже лучшее, вело к этой точке.  
– Тебе не холодно? – спрашивает Бансай, и в его голосе заторможенная, механическая пустота. Его руки забираются под одежду; Такасуги закрывает глаза и представляет – слышит – как скрипят механические суставы.  
Ему холодно уже очень давно, и низкие температуры тут ни при чём.  
У Бансая тёплые губы, сухие и гладкие, они скользят по груди к шее, отстранённо, умело. Сколько здесь было таких, как он?  
Но обратно не едет никто.

У них нет ничего, кроме времени, и это время заполняется теплом, с которым сливаются их тела. Бансай не держит его, но и не отпускает, и в перерывах, когда холод не касается кожи, они сменяют друг друга за струнами, заполняя пространство между ними рёвом зверей, стрёкотом крыльев, песнями соловья, шумом прибоя.  
Руки музыканта делают то, для чего предназначены, и рядом с Бансаем Такасуги снится покой и уверенность, плотная стена прозрачной зелёной воды.  
На другой день, придя к бару, Такасуги вновь застаёт старика. Тот суетливо избавляется от капель на стойке и не перестаёт разговаривать – даже с самим собой.  
– Знаете, все наши андроиды – самого высокого класса, – сообщает он. – Вот только после многих поездок изнашиваются, и потому им нужно несколько часов, чтобы рассмеяться. А если заплакать – то слёзы потекут только на следующий день.  
Такасуги нечего на это ответить. Вместо ответа он смотрит на стены, на которых сменяются вспышки. Синий. Красный. Синий. Зелёный.  
Зелёный красиво смотрится с его волосами.  
Красный делает лицо искусственным – тронешь пальцем и заскрипит пластик.  
На синем Бансай открывает глаза, и белки подсвечиваются грязно-оранжевым.  
– Ты вернёшься со мной? – спрашивает Такасуги. Бансай молчит, и его ответ не выдаёт даже ритм.  
Такасуги упрямо повторяет вопрос каждый день. В мелодиях начинают сквозить крики воронов, лай, чей-то смех, болотные огни, рыжие всполохи, синее-синее небо.  
– Ты вернёшься со мной, – наконец говорит Такасуги. Он больше не спрашивает; он накрывает его руки на струнах. Бансай коротко улыбается ему, прежде чем позволить утянуть себя в поцелуй. Тепло, с которым сливаются их тела, обращается собственной музыкой.  
Однажды Бансай говорит:  
– Мне всегда нравится наш совместный, объединившийся ритм.  
Они проезжают год за годом, год за годом, пока пролетающие мимо огни не оставляют после себя понимание.  
– Ты не идёшь со мной, – осознаёт Такасуги. Бансай вновь мягко терзает струны: печаль, тягучая, медленная, отдаёт сладостью.  
– Я вернулся с тобой, Шинске, лишь затем, чтобы ты не уехал обратно.   
Такасуги невесело смеётся в ответ.  
– Ты вернулся, чтобы со мной попрощаться.  
– Эгоистично с моей стороны, полагаю, – их губы соприкасаются, но они не разделяют ничего, кроме дыхания. – Но, видишь ли, ты был прав. Ты не пал до тех пор, пока не уничтожил тот мир, но эта борьба не кончается никогда. Для тебя она тоже не кончилась, Шинске.  
Воздух звенит сожалением. Всё не должно было кончиться; всё не должно было кончиться так.  
– Матако ждёт тебя, – напоминает Бансай. Его сердце не бьётся; так давно, так невыносимо давно. Такасуги не давал себе времени, не давал себе повода об этом задумываться. – Они все тебя ждут.  
– Среди них должен был быть ещё один человек, – говорит Такасуги и притягивает к себе сямисэн.  
Поезд замедляет ход, но он успеет сыграть последнюю, самую лучшую свою заготовку. В ней море плещется, безбрежное, бесконечное, и на его глади играют то солнце, то дождь, в нём тонут снежинки; а у самого берега, не касаясь, но рядом, незримый, стоит человек.  
– Я всегда последую за тобой, – говорит Бансай на прощание, и Такасуги, возвращая ему инструмент, касается его рук, тех рук, которым он так долго доверял прикрывать себе спину.  
– На этот раз тебе придётся меня подождать.


End file.
